guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Movement speed
See also Talk:Speed_Enhancement, which was merged with this article. --JoDiamonds 16:14, 20 April 2006 (CDT) Speed boost stacking Could the anonymous user please exlplain the edit, not just reverse every edit by others. There are skills which boost speed 50%, so saying that boosts don't stack over 33% is obviously wrong. Isn't it true that no speed boosts stack? If no one corrects me, I will edit soon the note bac to my latest version. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 16:58, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :(Atleast stance + shout do not stack for faster movement, even if both are 25%. I think I am right.) --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 16:59, 21 April 2006 (CDT) How about: first you get a -90%, then try to get two 33%. Of course, extremely hard to test, but just want to throw that out there. -PanSola 17:37, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :Easier would be getting cripple and then use two speed boosts. I am not 100% sure, but I think that only one of the boosts has effect. I'll test this tomorrow. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 18:05, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::I did these tests a while ago. Shout, stance, and enchantments do stack to provide boosts but they cannot surpass 33%. You can check for yourself by bringing a W/E or E/W into the Isle of the nameless with Charge, Sprint, and Windborne Speed and going to the crippled spot and putting them one 1 by 1. | Chuiu 18:25, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :::Then this needs more research. Storm Chacer + Charge only gives total 25% boost. I assume that... :::*Negative effects stack. :::*Positive effects do not stack. :::*Positive effects do not count against staccking if they cancel out negative effects. :::Tests and previous experiences welcome. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 18:53, 21 April 2006 (CDT) ::::Well I've already tested, with a friend, 25% + 25% vs 33% and they end up the same speed - 33%. We also tried various combinations, etc and ran several tests. I wouldn't mind testing again just to make sure my information isn't wrong or I just forgot some details. Check my user page for my IGN's and we can test this in an hour when I'm on. | Chuiu 19:03, 21 April 2006 (CDT) :::::I won't (probably) log in today as I am just going to bed. (If I am on I will whisp you) I was pretty sure before, but if you ran the test and you are sure that the effects stack I believe you. Could you possibly try the SC+C! too, just to make sure that I was wrong and there are no hidden non-stacking abilities in some skills. --[[User:Gem|'Gem']] 19:07, 21 April 2006 (CDT) Come on, Don't tell me you don't know. if a single skill exeeds the limit GW has set, it will still work, but multiple skills that together exeed the limit won't stack up to more than the limit. Example: Sprint+charge=33% increse, because the limit is 33%, but Dash still gives 50% because a single skill CAN exeed the limit. Example 2: Defile Flesh and Mark of Death will only reduce healing by 40% because that's the limit, but Lingering Curse will still reduce healing by 50% Hope this answered your question -Thomas 15:38, 5 September 2006 (CDT) Non-forward movement Rough measurements indicate that strafe (sideways walk) speed is 3/4 forward speed and backward walk speed is 2/3 forward speed. Tested without any speed modifiers. Diagonal forward-strafe speed is identical to forward speed; its direction is displaced roughly 30 degrees from forward. Diagonal backward-strafe speed is identical to backward speed; its direction is displaced 45 degrees from backward. (Is there another page for this? I couldn't find one and was surprised at that.) a civilian 06:39, 10 January 2007 (CST) :It should probably be in this article. --Fyren 03:05, 11 January 2007 (CST) Top sped boost Top speed is 66% Junundu Tunnel get out right after u used it :yep--Relyk 23:32, 19 January 2008 (UTC) a few tests after reading this i did a test on the isle of the nameless using a stopwatch it took on avarage 3.5 seconds to go fron the master of bows "fireing circle" to the shortbow target (approx aggro range). it took on average 2.76 seconds to do the same under the affect of storm chaser. i hope this helps Dstroyer 666 08:41, 12 February 2007 (CST) negative effects stacking How do negative effects stack? Additively up to the maximum of -90%? or Multiplicatively? Anyone knows? Im pretty sure 66% is the cap for stacking, since i observe no change in movement speed when i cast shard storm on a foe who already has ice prison on them. 84.64.137.180 10:07, 26 June 2007 (CDT) :see Stack. -- Xeon 11:59, 26 June 2007 (CDT) 33% or 66% Junundu Tunnel I believe this is why that previous note listed the cap at 66%. Should it be noted or not? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:20, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Junundu Tunnel is sort of a special case (I put it to 50% before looking here) but I guess it counts as something [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 04:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :Maybe what we should REALLY check is Siphon Speed. If each of those can stack onto each other, you could move at UNGODLY speeds --Gimmethegepgun 04:22, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::Hmm.. deadly paradox + siphon speed in Isle of the Nameless anyone? lol Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:23, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::I think that'd count as stacking, but I'll check. [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 04:24, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::I still remember that one time in FA... was using my little WotEP build with Siphon Speed. I got crippled (-50%). And yet I threw Siphon onto SO many people that I managed to move FASTER than normal despite cripple --Gimmethegepgun 04:26, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::Tested, cannot stack with itself over the normal cap. [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 04:28, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::k. Still had to check, you know? --Gimmethegepgun 04:28, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::But will it override negative speed movement conditions through stacking? Up to the cap? Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:29, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::EC, what I was gonna say, but didn't check. Oh well. [[User:Thoughtful|♥'Thought'ful♥]] (Talk) 04:30, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::As I said, I KNOW it can definitely override speed debuffs, so I'd assume up to the cap --Gimmethegepgun 04:30, 8 February 2008 (UTC) ::::::::::Tested and confirmed. Was crippled and maintained 4 Siphon Speeds and was going 33% faster. Was very funny doing it with a limp too :P Aggro [[User:Isk8|'Sk8']] 04:32, 8 February 2008 (UTC) :::::::::::Yeah, I know. Now just imagine being that "poor" Kurzick ranger who just used Pin Down on you and thought he could run away, but instead finds you're STILL moving faster than normal. AND he's slowed down :D --Gimmethegepgun 04:36, 8 February 2008 (UTC) A Few Calculations... Ok, I did a few tests, and with the help of Scorpion Wire, I think I may have Guild Wars' base movement speed. Walking from the center of the firing circle of on the Archery targets in the Isle of the Nameless to the Shortbow target takes approx. 3.5 seconds. Now, Scorpion Wire's range is 100 feet, which comes out to wand range, or 1.2 times aggro. Taking 20% off of Scorpion Wire's range gives me an aggro length of 80 feet. Now, dividing 80 feet by 3.5 seconds, gives me ~22.86 ft/sec base movement speed. I know, I have too much time on my hands... talk 08:38, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :Damn, our chars run fast.--Łô√ë îğá†ħŕášħ 08:43, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::Well, a second in real life is probably more like five seconds in "game time", but...thinks of all the monsters that move faster than humans... (T/ ) 08:59, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::: *thinks about D II* Nothing beats D II in that regard, afaik. --- -- ( ) (talk) 11:44, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Vigor wheee -- - talk 12:14, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :100 feet range? I thought it was 100 inch [[User:Lukyboy|'Lยкץ๒๏ץ']] ''talk'' 12:16, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::So how much does each step take us? Like 10 feet? Crazy. 13:46, 7 March 2009 (UTC) :::Yeah, I'm as amazed as you... According to my calculations, we run at ~14.32 miles/hr. Pretty damn fast, especially when you take into account how much armor Warriors (my guinea pig was a Warrior) wear. talk 19:29, 7 March 2009 (UTC) ::::Even more impressive is our ability to stop and turn on a dime. Think about the physics of it! 05:58, 8 March 2009 (UTC) :::::Maybe we come factory-built with inertial dampers... Tyria's technology is more advanced than we think! talk 08:06, 8 March 2009 (UTC) Water vs Crippled I've noticed that with crippled you can use dash to move faster, but with water hexes speed boosts seem to do NOTHING at all. No matter if it's Mind Freeze or Frozen Burst, I couldn't see any change in speed whatsoever...? -- 08:33, October 1, 2009 (UTC) :My guess would be that the boosts/debuffs would apply multiplicatively. Take this for instance: :Player 1 has a natural movement speed of 1'''. :P1 is hexed with (generic water hex), which decreases his movement speed by '''66%. His movement speed is now .33, roughly. :P1 uses Dash (+'50%'), his movement speed it now .495, a little less than half speed; about the same speed as being crippled. :P1's hex wears off while Dash is still in effect. :The game recalculates his movement speed to prevent inconsistencies with movement speeds. His new movement speed is 1.5, as if he were normally under the effects of Dash. :Now, the recalculation goes as thus: :The player's speed is reset to 1. :Each speed (de)buff is applied in order of how they appear in the effects panel. :At least, that's how I think it happens. rede | 23:07, October 1, 2009 (UTC)